1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boat having adjustable outriggers, and, more particularly, to a boat having a central hull from which opposite outrigger spars are adjustably cantilevered for displacement relative to the central hull. The spars are configured for adjustment between such extreme positions that the floats can be located not only in positions outboard of the central hull, but also in various divergent positions, such as simultaneously partly outboard of the central hull's side beam and partly rearward of the central hull's stern (i.e., out and away from the central hull's rear corners).
2. Prior Art
Outriggers appear on a variety of water craft, from seagoing canoes to plural-hull vessels such as catamarans, trimarans and the like. Outriggers appear on canoes and plural-hull vessels in various configurations. The basic outrigger configuration on a seagoing canoe comprises a laterally-extending spar cantilevered at one end to the canoe hull, and terminating in an opposite end that supports a float substantially spaced away from the outboard beam of the canoe hull. The outrigger thereby gives the canoe lateral stability not otherwise present.
The configuration of outriggers for trimarans is similar except that an outrigger structure is mounted on each side of a central hull so that the central hull is flanked by a pair of opposite outrigger floats. Examples, among others, are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,102--Davy, and 4,465,008--Liggett. In some catamaran configurations, a pair of laterally spaced floats are interconnected by spars upon which a central deck is elevated off the water. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,533--Sanner, and 5,277,142--Connor.
In addition to the above-listed U.S. patent references, further outrigger configurations are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,006--Thurston, ,4,172,426--Susman, 4,213,412--Jamieson, 4,294,184--Heinrich, and 4,898,113--Tapley et al. (i.e., on a sail-board).
The above-listed U.S. patent references are alike in disclosing floats which are sized on an equivalent scale as the central or main hull of the craft (i.e. equal to at least one-half of, and usually larger than, the geometry of the central or main hull of the craft). Some of the above-listed U.S. patent references disclose adjustable outriggers, and, of these, most have the floats movably mounted for displacement between an extended-out "use" position and a retracted in "storage" position, as for trailering or docking and the like. Only the above-identified reference of Liggett substantially discloses outriggers that swivel in a generally horizontal plane. The rest move differently from swiveling in a horizonal plane.
The reference of Liggett, more particularly, discloses a trimaran sail-craft having a central hull occupying the middle position between two opposite floats. The floats are more like pontoons. That is, each float is more than half as long as the central hull. Also, each float has a plan-view profile greater than half the central hull's plan-view profile. When the floats are swung out to the fully extended position, the bow of the floats align approximately even with the bow of the central hull. When swung back to the fully retracted position, the stern of the floats then align approximately even with the central hull's stern. In the fully retracted position, the float but up against the hull for compactness. Evidently, the size and arrangement given to the Liggett structure is chosen for more convenient land transport and storage, presumably as trailering and docking, whether wet or dry-docking.
There are shortcoming associated with the prior art outrigger configurations. The bows of the outrigger floats typically plow out spray which can fall back on to the deck of the central or main hull, and thereby soak passengers if the spray is not appropriately shielded or blocked by closed decks and the like. Additionally, the prior art outrigger floats, while typically giving the central or main hull effectively greater lateral (or side-to-side) stability, fail to be configured and positioned in arrangements which would give the central or main hull greater fore-to-aft stability. What is needed is an improvement in an outrigger configuration which addresses these shortcomings.